logosfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Radio 3
The Third Programme 1946-1963 http://www.thoroughlygood.me/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/1.jpg When it started in 1946, the Third Programme broadcast for six hours each evening, from 18.00 to 24.00, although its output was cut to just 24 hours a week from October 1957, with the early part of weekday evenings being given over to educational programming (known as "Network Three"). This situation continued until the launch, on 22 March 1965, of the BBC Music Programme, which began regular daily broadcasts of classical music (with some interruptions for live sports coverage) on the Network Three/Third Programme frequencies between 7.00 and 18.30 on weekdays, 8.00 and 12.30 on Saturdays, and 8.00 and 17.00 on Sundays. The Third Programme continued as a distinct evening service, and this continued to be the case for a short while after the inception of Radio 3 in 1967, before all the elements of the BBC's "third network" were finally absorbed into Radio 3 with effect from Saturday 4 April 1970. 1963-1967 BBC Radio 3 1967-1970 1970-1975 Like its sister channels, this logo was introduced on April 4th 1970. 1975-1991 New BBC Radio logos were introduced in 1975, with the numeral of the station and the name of the station inside it. This example was taken from a BBC promotion where the logo was overlaid onto a radio set, hence the lines behind the logo. 1989 1991-1995 In 1991 a shift to corporate identity began, and BBC Radio received new logos. The 'BBC Radio' logo was shown on the top, with the numeral and the word of the number both shown underneath. Here is Radio 3's version. 1995-1997 BBC Radio 3 ID 1995.png|A BBC Radio 3 station ident from 1995, used on BBC1 and BBC2's closedowns at the time. In 1995, BBC Radio 3 received a new logo, but still using the same logo template as before. At the same time, the other four stations had their logos refreshed slightly to be more simpler. The numerals were made clearer, the word of the number of the station was removed, the colours of the logos were adjusted to be slightly darker, and finally the frequency and 'FM' text in the bottom right of the logos were removed. 1997-2001 Introduced in October 1997 which saw all departments, brands, and channels of the BBC using the same logo typeface and layout, with a view on saving costs with colour logos. The personality of the brand was conveyed in other means. This version includes the frequency, but the logo was also used without it. 2001-2007 However BBC Radio decided to break away from this style and introduced new logos for its national stations in 2001, with the rest of the BBC would soon follow suit. This Radio 3 logo portrays the art aspect of the station. 2007-present In 2007 BBC Radio decided to create a more unified look for its stations by putting the numeral in a circle, with the 'BBC Radio' logo to the top left of this. Here is Radio 3's version, the top part of the '3' is a bass clef. Category:Radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:BBC Radio Category:BBC Category:1946 Category:1967 Category:Classical music radio stations Category:Classical music radio stations in the United Kingdom